in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Akatsuki (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 10701 (Originally 10000) Play-style: Well-rounded, Rushdown, Versatile, Footsies Dash Type: Step-Dash Specialty: Double Jump, Midair Throw, Alternate Normal Attacks Akatsuki is well equipped to rushdown and punish other characters for attempting to escape his grasp. Akatsuki is one of the two characters in the game who can double jump. He's also one of the two characters in the game who possesses an aerial throw. However, he also posssesses close-ranged normal attacks like other characters in past fighting games, as well as different sets of normals from a stationary or directional jump. Akatsuki, much like his original appearance in his home game, is a standard character with a projectile, rushing expansion move and anti-air attack, making him a shoutouclone that's easy to use and pick up, but hard to master. His Force Function is a special move that nullifies opponent's attack and counterattacks the opponent's non-projectile attacks, which is a mechanic directly lifted from his game of origin. He has short reach and a step-type dash, so getting close to your opponent may be difficult. His jump is also quite short, so he has a double jump to make up for it, though that can give him some edge in aggressive jump arcs not unlike most hop-based fighters that rely on good aerial offensive approach. His step-dash limits his ability to close the gap from farther distances and overall gives him lackluster grounded-mobility, but his overall-combo game leads him into having solid damage conversions while also being easy to pick up for any situation on-hand; at a cost however, Akatsuki being a primarily-close-ranged-fighter no doubt struggles against the rest of the cast that packs longer ooking-range outside of his ability to zone with his only projectile move. On top of that, Akatsuki has no chargeable moves. Because of the above, solid Akatsuki players must rely heavily on a patient neutral game in order to bait and punish anything that comes their way, especially with his solid amount of anti-air/reversal options, and his quick normal attacks that work as great hit confirms into many of his combos as aforementioned. Another weakness of his however, is that his mixup options are both standard and limited. In Exe:Latest Akatsuki regains his close 5B from his original game. Unfortunately, you can only confirm c.B into f.B using a smart steer. Also, Akatsuki has a few new combo routes, along with being able to chain into his air throw during to end combos (though it can't be done from midair attacks, as Akatsuki must juggle the opponent first then jump after them with the air throw). Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throws' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals/Unique Art' 'Special Moves/Sure-Killing Arts' '''Infinite Worth 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos Basic Combos *5A>5A>5B>5C>6C>2C>6C>214B>j.236C *2B>2C>5C>j.A>j.B>j.214B *6B>2B>5C>j.A>j.B>j.214B *(Corner)2B>5B>5C>6C>(Dash)>5C>j.8B>j.8C>j.2C>6C>236B>41236D 2A Starter *2A>5B>2B>5C>6C>(Dash)>2C>5C>6C>22B *2A>5B>5C>6C>Delay 6C>236A>6C>214B (Doesn't work on Eltnum) *2A>5C>6C>(Dash)>5B>j.B>j.A>j.C>5A>6C>214B *(Corner)2A>5B>5C>(Dash)>5C>j.8C>j.2C>5C>6C>214B 5B Starter *5B>2B>5C>6C>Delay 6C>236A>6C>214B (Doesn't work on Eltnum) *5B>5C>6C>(Dash)>2A>5C>j.B>j.A>j.C>5A>6C>214B *5B>5C>6C>Delay 6C>236A>CS>j.2C>2C>5C>6C>214B *(Corner)5B>5C>6C>Dash C>5C>j.2C>5C>6C>214B *(Corner)5B>5C>6C>2B>236A>j.8B>j.8C>j.2C>5C>6C>214B 6C Starter *6C>6C>236A>Delay 6C>236A>Delay 6C>214B *6C>Dash B>6C>236A>Delay 6C>236A>(Microdash)>5C>j.B>j.A>j.214B *6C>Delay 6C>236A>Delay 6C>236A>Delay 6C>236A>CS>j.2C>6C>236B>41236D *(Corner)6C>Dash C>5C>236A>Dash C>j.8B>j.2C>2B>5B>236A>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>5C>6C>214B j.2C/6B/Air Throw Starter *j.2C/6B/Air Throw>5C>6C>236A>6C>236A>(Microdash)>5C>j.B>j.A>j.214B *j.2C/6B/Air Throw>2B>6C>214A>5B>j.B>j.A>j.C>5A>6C>214B *(Corner)j.2C/6B/Air Throw>5C>5B>236A>j.8C>5C>236A>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>5C>6C>214B Armor-Piercing Kick Starter *214B>236C>Dash C>236B *214B>CS>(Microdash)>5B>6C>236A>6C>236A>(Microdash)>5C>j.B>j.A>j.214B *214B>CS>(Microdash)>2B>6C>214A>5B>j.B>j.A>j.C>5A>6C>214B *(Corner)214B>CS>5C>5B>236A>j.8C>5C>236A>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>5C>6C>214B Human Pressing Cannon Starter *22B>CS>j.2C>5C>6C>236A>6C>236A>(Microdash)>5C>j.B>j.A>j.214B *(Corner)22B>CS>j.2C>5C>5B>236A>j.8C>5C>236A>5C>j.B>j.C>j.A>5C>6C>214B Notable Players * TatsuE * Senaru * Notes Colors Category:Move Sets